Nameless
by Kate Pendragon
Summary: Erik Destler is a deformed genius. He is madly in love with Christine Daae. On a chance meeting he runs into Edward De Vere, 17th Earl of Oxford. Realizing they face a similar problem they devise a plan. What happens when it all goes terribly wrong?
1. Anthony and Cleopatra

Erik pulled his hood over his head. He entered the theatre.

"You!" Some shouted. "What 're you doin h're?"

"I have a play." He whispered. The man laughed.

"Let's see this play, then." The man took the manuscript from Erik's hand. He was about to open it when he looked back up at Erik.

"Took off your hood."

"Excuse me?"

"Come on the play can't be that bad." The man laughed again. Before Erik could stop him his hood went flying off. "My God…" The man backed away. The other actors turned and saw Erik. Two large men grabbed Erik and threw him out of the theatre. He landed face down in the mud. A moment later his manuscript came flying out the door. He picked it up and pulled his hood back up. Erik took a seat at _The Mermaid _and opened his manuscript. _Anthony and Cleopatra. _

As he began to read, his eyes lids felt heavy. Before he knew it he was asleep.

* * *

><p>"Signore," A man with a thick Italian accent shook Erik awake.<p>

"Hm?" Erik replied groggily.

"Is this your play, signore?"

"What?"

"This, _Anthony and Cleopatra._"

"Oh, yes, it's mine."

"This is excellent, signore."

"Thank you. You're the only one who thinks so."

"Why do you say that?"

"No one will give it a chance."

"And why is that?"

Erik threw back his hood. The man flinched, but did not scream.

"There is someone I wish you to meet." The man said.

Erik shrugged and followed the man out of _The Mermaid. _

They got into a boat and began to sail down the river.

"My name is Francesco." The man said.

"Erik."

"Ah, we have arrived." Francesco said. They climbed out of boat. Erik saw that they were at a large estate.

"Who are we meeting?" Erik asked. Francesco didn't answer. The entered a large garden. There was a man standing in the center.

"Signore." Francesco said. The man turned. "I brought him here as you ordered."

"What's going on?" Erik barked.

"Keep your voice down. You are not in any trouble. Do not worry."

"Then why am I here?"

"I hear you are a writer."

"I am. May I ask who you are?"

"Forgive me, I am Edward Devere, 17th Earl of Oxford.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked it! Please Review!<strong>

**~Kate**


	2. This Is The Short And The Long Of It

"Now, Mr."

"Destler." Erik finished for him. "Erik Destler."

"Well, Mr. Destler, I am told you write plays."

"Yes,"

"Francesco has told me they're quite good, why have I not heard of you?"

"My face." Erik said, pulling his hood back.

"Ah, yes. Well, that will have to be fixed. Francesco!"

"Yes, milord?"

"Go to my study and get the mask on my desk."

Francesco nodded and disappeared into the house.

"May I ask, milord, why I am here?"

"I myself am I a playwright, Destler. Like you, I am unable to publish my plays due to my station. I have a plan. A plan I would like you to be part of."

"What plan is that?"

"You and I will give out plays to someone else. They will put their name to it. Simple enough."

"Why do you think I would agree to-"

"You have been to Court, correct?"

"Yes, but I hardly see-"

"You meet my father-in-law correct?"

"Yes."

"My brother-in-law, Sir Robert Cecil?"

"Yes."

"What about the other one. The adopted brother?"

"Milord?" Erik looked confused, but Edward saw right through the act.

"Yes, Sir Raoul Cecil. My father-in-law knew the boys parents. Tragic, what happened. Killed in a fire. None, but Raoul and his devoted nanny, lived. William adopted Raoul. When he was 13, William had him betrothed to the daughter of a Swedish violinist. I'll never know why, my father-in-law _hates _art and music. However, I've meet the girl twice, she's very lovely. Christine Daae's her name."

"Pardon me, milord, but why should I care about your brother-in-law's fiancée?" Erik tried to stay calm, but his eyes betrayed him. Erik remembered the first time he'd laid eyes on her.

_ONE YEAR EARLIER_

_Erik watched the play. _

"_Give me your hands, if we be friends, and Robin shall restore amends." The actor was saying. The audience clapped politely. Erik looked around. Most everyone looked bored. One face, however, caught his eye. She was about sixteen, with curly brown hair that fell just past her shoulders. She was one of two smiling in the room. The other was Queen Elizabeth. Everyone knew Elizabeth loved plays. This girl, however, was new to court. Erik had never seen her before. _

"_Your Grace," Erik heard a voice say. He turned to see William Cecil talking. "I would like you to meet, my son's fiancée, Christine Daae." _

_The queen smiled and Christine curtsied. _

"_It is an honor to meet Your Majesty." _

_Christine. Her name was Christine. _

"_Erik," The Count of Lennox said. _

"_Milord?" _

"_Would you go fetch my son for me, he is backstage." _

"_Yes, milord." _

_Erik started backstage. Crowds made him nervous. People would constantly ask him to take off his hood. Erik wasn't watching where he was going and he tripped on something. He fell to the floor. No one tried to catch him. He landed on his face. Erik groggily sat up. Everyone's eyes were on him, horror on all of their faces. His hood! It had fallen off. He felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up and expected to see the Count, instead he saw Christine. _

"_It's alright," She whispered, helping him to his feet. "They shouldn't judge you without knowing you." With that she gave Erik a kiss on the cheek and pulled his hood back up. She gave him a small smile then rejoined the Cecil's'. There was a moment of silence then the usual noise resumed. _

"_Erik," The count said. "Your services are no longer required." Erik's face fell. "I'm sorry, but this is all people will be talking about and I can't have scandal attached to my family's name." _

"_I understand." Erik mumbled. Two days later Erik was gone. All he had thought about for two days straight was Christine._

* * *

><p>"Don't take me for a fool." Edward said. "I was there that day. I saw the way you looked at her. Now, if you agree to this plan then I will make sure you will see her more often. If you don't, you can back to your old life."<p>

"Alright," Erik groaned. "I'll do it."

Edward smiled. "Excellent. Now, the next step is to find a playwright."

They both thought for a moment.

"I know someone." Erik finally said.

"Who?"

"Ben Jonson."

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked that chapter! Please review!<strong>

**~Kate**


	3. Henry V And The Merchant Of Venice

**A lot of the ****dialogue here is right out of _Anonymous. _Well anyway, enjoy! **

**~Kate**

* * *

><p>"Ben Jonson?" Edward gave Erik a quizzical look.<p>

"Yes, he's a playwright. He was just thrown in prison, though…"

"Don't worry about that." Edward said, a smiling beginning to form on his face. "Francesco, show Erik to his room, then meet me in my study."

"Si, Signore."

Francesco led Ben Jonson from the boat to the gardens. He saw Edward De Vere admiring some of the flowers. Francesco gave him a slight shove.

"Milord," Ben Jonson said, bowing. "I assume, milord, that I owe my freedom to you."

"That is true and it was quiet hard to come by, one does not cross my father-in-law lightly. Lord William Cecil. I have the questionable distinction to be married to his only daughter. It did, however, serve as helpful when I wrote to release you in my father-in-law's name."

"Does that mean that my release was not officially sanctioned?"

"Don't be an idiot, Jonson, of course it wasn't. But you are free are you not?" The three men began to stroll the garden.

"I enjoyed you comedy, Jonson. You have great potential."

"Thank you, Milord."

"But its politics did have quite an effect on the Tower. My father-in-law's men felt it quite seditious."

"Politics? My play has nothing to do with politics. It's just a simple comedy."

"It showed your betters as fools who'd go through life barely managing to get food from plate to mouth were it not for the cleverness of their servants. All art is political, Jonson, otherwise it would just be decoration. And all artists have something to say; otherwise they'd make shoes. And you are not a cobbler, are you Jonson." Edward turned around. "Francesco?"

Francesco handed Ben a manuscript.

"A play, milord."

"Two plays, Jonson. One is mine, the other is Erik Destler's."

"Erik who?"

"Never mind, but you shall stage them both."

"Stage?"

"Under your name."

"My name, milord?"

"Well I can't very well use my name, can I? I'm the 17th Earl of Oxford, the Lord Great Chamberlain of England, Viscount Bolebec, Lord of Escales, Sanford and Badlesmere, etc. etc. etc. etc. No. I have a reputation to protect. In my world, one does not write plays, Jonson. People like you do."

"And what about Erik?"

"He has his own problems that prevent him from publishing his play."

"Yes, my lord." There was a moment of silence. Edward began to walk further.

"My lord, you wrote an entire play. I know how difficult that is."

"Not 'play', Jonson. I've written many plays. A great number performed at court many years ago and others have never been seen by a living soul."

"And you want me to put my name to these two plays?"

"No, I mean you to put your name to all of them."

"All of them?"

"Well don't look at me like I just gutted your pet dog, Jonson. I mean to make you the most popular and therefore most monetarily successful playwright in London. I wish you Godspeed and good morrow."

Ben began to leaf through the play. Edward began to walk away. "My lord, I really-" But Edward was already gone. Francesco took a step closer to Ben. He handed him a small pouch of gold. "This is for you trouble, Signore Jonson…and for your silence. If you break that silence, mm, not so good for Signore Jonson."

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked it! Review! <strong>

**~Kate**


	4. But Love Is Blind, And Lovers Cannot See

"Erik!" Edward called. "They're here!" Edward heard scuffling noises upstairs. Erik was still getting ready. He rolled his eyes.

"Honestly Edward," Anne started. "Why you invited him into our home I'll never know."

"Anne, try to understand. The man had nowhere to stay. Naturally, I asked him to stay here. He's a perfectly nice man."

"Yes, well, my father won't approve of this."

"Why not?"

"You _know _why not."

"Oh you mean his face."

"Of course I mean his face! Have you seen it?"

"Yes I have, and I don't think it's that bad. It isn't fair to judge a person before you've gotten to know them."

Anne didn't reply. A moment later the doors opened.

"Anne, Edward, how nice of you to invite us." William Cecil said.

"The pleasure is ours." Edward said. A moment later, Erik came down the stairs.

"And who is this?" William asked suspiciously.

"William, this is Erik Destler. A friend."

"And why, might I ask, do you where a mask, Mr. Destler?" Erik froze.

"Erik was, unfortunately, born with a deformed face."

"Well, it's a pleasure to meet you Mr. Destler." William said stiffly. "This is my son Robert Cecil." The hunchback standing next to him stuck out his hand and shook hands with Erik. "My other son, Raoul." Raoul and Erik shook hands. "And Raoul's fiancée, Christine Daae." Erik felt his heart stop as his eyes landed on Christine.

"Mr. Destler." She curtsied.

"A pleasure to meet you, Miss Daae." Erik breathed.

"I believe we have met before." Christine said.

"Yes…I believe we have."

"Well," Anne said. "Shall we go to dinner?" The all nodded and followed Anne and Edward. Erik offered Christine his arm and she took it. Raoul stared daggers at him, but Erik pretended not to notice.

_A few hours later_

"Well Edward this has been lovely, but we should be leaving." William said, rising from his seat.

"Of course, I'm glad you could come. Francesco will take you to the dock." Edward said.

"Christine," Raoul said. "It's time to go." Christine and Erik had been deep in conversation and hadn't noticed it was time to leave.

"Oh." Christine said, rising from her seat. "Well actually, Raoul, I was wondering if we could stay a little longer. Erik was going to show me the gardens."

"I suppose." Raoul grumbled. "Father, we will meet you at home" William nodded. Erik stood up and offered Christine his arm. She took it and he led her to the gardens.

"It's lovely." Christine said.

"It is isn't it? I love to just come out here and read." Erik replied.

"That does sound nice." There was a moment of silence. "I should probably get back…I don't want to keep Raoul waiting." Christine started to turn around, Erik grabbed her hand. She turned to him and he immediately let her go. "I'm sorry." He whispered. But instead of walking away Christine came closer. Erik forgot how to breathe. They were only inches apart. Without warning, Christine leaned up and pressed her lips against his. Erik found himself kissing her back. Christine's arms wrapped around his neck while his hands framed her face.

"Christine!" Raoul yelled. The two jumped apart. For a moment they were worried that he had seen them. "Where are you?" Raoul said. The both sighed with relief as Raoul turned the corner. "Ah, there you are. Shall we go?" Christine nodded. "Well, Erik, it was nice meeting you." Raoul said coldly.

"Yes," Erik replied in the same manor. "A pleasure."

"I hope we can do this again sometime." Christine said. She and Erik locked eyes. He suppressed a smile. He knew what she meant.

"Well said my dear." Raoul said warmly to her. Erik felt a stab of jealously as Raoul wrapped his arm around Christine. "Come, my father will wonder where we are. Mr. Destler." Raoul gave Erik a stiff nod.

"Raoul…Christine." Erik said, returning the gesture

Erik had never felt so happy. Was it possible that Christine loved him? He hoped so because he couldn't be more in love with her.

"It worked, Francesco." Edward smiled.

"What worked, Signore?" Francesco asked.

"She loves him."

"How can you tell?"

"Did you see her expression when she left?"

Francesco shook his head. "I've meet Miss Daae many times and I've never seen her smile like that."

"Signore, this is wonderful, but what if Raoul finds out?"

"Don't worry Francesco. Everything will be fine."


	5. I 'll Not Budge An Inch

Christine couldn't sleep that night, her mind racing with thoughts of Erik. She couldn't believe she'd kissed him and she barley knew him. But when she was with Erik she felt different than when she was with Raoul. Was it possible that she was in love?

"Francesco, please send Erik in." Edward ordered.

"Si Signore." Francesco bowed his head. A moment later Erik came into the study.

"You wanted to see me, Edward?"

"Yes," Edward rose from his seat. "I saw you and Miss Daae in the garden last night."

Erik froze. "Edward, I know that you must be mad-"

"Mad?" Edward laughed. "My dear Erik, I've never been more pleased. I think the two of you are the perfect match!"

"But…Raoul?

Edward waved his hand. "What about him?"

Erik stared at Edward in disbelief. "He's Christine's fiancée!"

"True, but Christine doesn't love him. That much is clear."

"How can you tell?"

"The way she looked at him. She cares about him, but the look she gave you, that was love. Whether she knows it or not is another question."

"But-"

"Trust me, Erik, I've seen that look before…" Edward trailed off and seemed to be looking at nothing.

"Edward?"

"What?" Edward blinked.

"I'll just go then."

"Yes, um, I'll see you at Dinner."

_Outside the theatre_

"Was it any good?" Will Shakespeare asked Ben. They were of course talking of Edward's play.

"Well how the blazes should I know?"

"What, you haven't even read it?"

"I promised Henslo I'd finish _Eastward Ho _by Saturday."

"He's a nobleman, you say?" Will asked. Ben gave a slight nod. "Well, is he powerful, rich?" When Ben didn't reply Will laughed. "Ooh. Well then you have to do it then, don't you?"

"Will, I came to London to be a great and soaring poet, to be the conscience of our times, the soul of the age. To change the world, not-"

"Change the world?" Will interrupted in disbelief. "What, with rhyme?"

"Yes," Ben said, matter-of-factly. "Why not? Why can't a man change the world with words?" Will laughed. " 'Oh I'll make you the richest and most popular playwright in London.'" Ben said, imitating Edward. "I can do that myself thank you very much."

The two friends entered _The Mermaid _and took their usual seats.

"Two ales." Will said to the barmaid.

"He's an amateur." Ben said finally. "A complete and utter amateur. Last week, gardening, this week playwriting, next week hawking."

They both took a sip of their drinks before Ben continued. "No. No, I won't do it. It would be an affront against the muses." Ben took another sip of his drink then set it on the table. Will leaned foreword. "How much money did you say he gave you?" He asked with interest.

Ben looked up. "What you think my name can be bought if the numbers great enough, do you-"

"No, no, no, not at all. No. I think we should keep your good name quite intact."

Ben gave Will a look that said he had no clue what his friend meant.

* * *

><p><strong>That part at the end there was from Anonymous. Review! <strong>

**~Kate**


	6. The Game Is Up

"Erik I have something I wish to discuss with you." Edward said.

"Yes?"

"I have good news." Edward rose to his feet.

"Really?"

"Yes, Christine has requested to see you."

"She has!" Erik tried to contain his excitement, but failed.

"Yes," Edward chuckled. "You've made quiet an impression on her."

Erik couldn't suppress a smile. "Francesco's going to bring her here tomorrow at noon."

"Wonderful, thank you Edward!" Erik started towards the door.

"Erik, wait," Edward, said.

"Yes?" Erik turned back around.

"I have a favor to ask you."

"Anything."

"Check on Jonson's progress, won't you?"

"Of course."

* * *

><p><em>The Next Day at the Cecil's Home<em>

"Christine, where are you going?" Raoul asked.

"I'm going to visit, Meg." Christine said, praying her voice didn't betray her.

"Alright, but don't be too long."

"I won't."

Raoul walked out of the room and Christine sighed with relief.

She knew this was wrong, but she had to know if Erik felt the same way.

* * *

><p>Erik couldn't be happier, Christine was meeting him at Edward's. But first Erik had promised to talk to Jonson. He sighed as he entered The Mermaid.<p>

"Excuse me," Erik said to one of barmaids. "Is Ben Jonson here?" The maid pointed to the table in the corner.

Erik made his way over to the table. "Benjamin Jonson?"

"Yes?" The man grunted.

Erik slide into the seat across from Ben.

"Mr. Jonson, I'm Erik Destler."

Ben spit up a little of his drink. "Oh, um, it's nice to meet you," He said wiping to ale off his chin with his sleeve. "I've heard of you."

Erik was growing impatient. "Look Jonson, Edward paid you to stage our plays. Not to mention that he released you from prison. Do you understand?" Ben nodded. "Good. I expect to hear about them soon."

"Of-of course."

Erik rose from the table. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have an appointment I can't miss."

* * *

><p>Francesco was waiting for Christine on the dock. They had to be careful; if Anne saw Christine sneaking onto the estate she would tell Raoul.<p>

So while Francesco rushed Christine to the garden, Edward kept Anne and Bridget busy.

"Erik should be here in a few moments, Signora." Francesco said.

"Thank you Francesco." Christine smiled. He returned her smile then disappeared. A few moments later Erik appeared and took a seat next to her.

"Thank you for agreeing to meet me." Christine said shyly. Erik made no reply instead choosing only to watch her. They sat for a few more moments in silence.

"I'm sorry," Christine said finally. "This was a-"

Erik didn't let her finish. He crushed his mouth against her. Christine was shocked, but kissed him back just as fiercely. Her arms wove around his neck while his fingers tangled in her hair. They pulled back only for lack of oxygen.

Erik pressed his forehead against hers.

"I love you, Christine." He whispered.

"I-I-I love you too Erik."


	7. O For A Muse Of Fire

"Henry the Fifth," Thomas Nashe said, reading the pamphlet. "By…" He flipped the paper over, only to find no name. "No one."

"And why would any of you admit to trying to better me in historical drama?" Christopher Marlow said. Ben hurried in to take his seat. "Comedy, yes. Tragedy, perhaps." Marlow turned to him, noticing his nervous state. "Ben, waiting to see how it's received before you lay claim?"

Ben made no answer. He turned and saw Edward taking his seat, just as the trumpets sounded, signaling the start of the play. Edward gave Ben a slight nod.

"O for a muse of fire," The actor began. "That would ascend the brightest heaven of invention, a kingdom for a stage, princes to act and monarchs to behold the swelling scene!"

The audience was entranced immediately. Ben exchanged a look with Marlow and Nashe. Then glanced up at Edward. The Earl didn't seem to notice.

"This story shall the good man teach his son," Spencer, the actor playing Henry was saying. "And Crispin Crispian shall ne'er go by from this day to the ending of the world, but we in it shall be remembered. We few, we happy few, we band of brothers." Edward caught himself mouthing the line. "For he today who sheds his blood with me shall be my brother, be he ne'er so vile," Spencer kneeled at the edge of the stage and stuck out his arms to the crowd. They all moved towards the stage, trying to grab his hand. "And gentlemen in England now a-bed, shall think themselves accursed they were not here! And hold their manhoods cheap while any speaks, that fought with us upon Saint Crispin's Day!" Spencer drew his sword and held in the air as the crowd cheered.

"My sovereign lord bestow yourself with speed." The next actor began, as the crowd became quiet again. "The French are bravely in their battles set and will with all expedience charge on us!"

"All things are ready if out minds be so!" Spencer replied.

"Perish the man whose mind is backward now!"

"You know your places." Spencer and the other actors turned to face the set. "God be with you all!" Spencer said. They all kneeled. Then the trumpets sounded and the 'battle' began. The crowd cheered.

"Francesco, do you see?!" Edward cried, his eyes growing wide. The Italian couldn't help, but smile. "Do you see?!"

"Si signor."

Edward laughed, then drew his sword. "Death to the French!" He yelled.

The crowd continued to cheer as the battle was won.

"Down with the French!" Thomas Dekker yelled. "Down with the French!" Dekker always became engrossed in whatever play he was watching, but this time he wasn't alone. Some people had even climbed onto the stage to help 'Henry' defeat the French. Everyone cheered and whistled as the play concluded and the actors took their bows.

"Edward!" Henry, Earl of Southampton, suddenly came rushing into his friends box. "William Cecil convinced the queen that only Essex can save Ireland from the revolt." Edward knew why Cecil was doing this. Elizabeth had no heir, if she died Essex would make himself king. He was one of Elizabeth's bastards and he felt that he had a right. This was Cecil's way of getting rid of him. "I've pledged to go with him." Henry continued.

"I, for one, wish to see this anonymous colleague of ours," Nashe said to Ben. He and Dekker stood up and soon had to whole crowd yelling "Playwright! Playwright! Playwright!" Ben knew he was supposed to stand up, but it was dishonest. And he wanted people to like his work. Not what they thought was his work.

"I ask for you blessing, Edward." Henry finished.

"I cannot give it." Edward said, glancing back at the stage, waiting for Jonson to stand.

"If he is to be my, then it is my sacred duty to be with him battle!" Henry exclaimed.

Edward was about to reply when no other then William Shakespeare came out on stage, holding the script to 'Henry V'.

"Will?" Dekker and Nashe exchanged an astonished looked. Ben got up from his seat in disbelief. Edward stared from Jonson to Shakespeare.

Henry saw Edward was not paying attention. "I'm sorry to have disturbed your entertainment." He snapped, and then left. Edward turned around. "Henry!" But his attention was soon back on the stage.

"Thank you." Shakespeare started, but it was very hard to hear him over the crowd. "And it's all written in verse! Thank you!" He then raised his hands for the audience to stop. "Got it, got it, got it!" He said as they quieted down. "It's just- I, uh, - I – It's just been," He sighed. "I mean-I- I want to thank my actors… whose, great, great acting, has, um, brought my words to life… due to their most wonderful acting." Edward watched the whole scene is disbelief. "Umm, and, uh thank you!" Shakespeare bowed and Edward exchanged a look with Jonson.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Meanwhile<em>**

When Christine woke up, Erik was at his writing desk. She pulled on his robe and moved to stand behind him.

"Good morning, love." She said against his ear. "What are you working on?"

"A love story. It's about two feuding families. The Capulets and the Montegues. But Romeo Montague falls in love with Juliet Capulet. The Capulets want Juliet to marry Count Paris, but she wants to marry Romeo. She and Romeo are going to run away together, but they are going to make Juliet's family believe she is dead. However, Romeo doesn't receive the message about the plan he also believes she's dead, he decides to kill himself rather than live without her, then Juliet awakes and they runaway as planned."

"That's a wonderful story, Erik. You're a genius."

"Thank you, Mon Angel."

Erik stood up and wrapped his arms around Christine. "I love you so much."

"I love you too."

Erik leaned down to give her a soft kiss, then, without warning, picked her up bridal style. Christine giggled.

"And now, you and I have some unfinished business." He said, dropping her on the bed.

* * *

><p>"An actor!" Edward screamed. "And actor for God's sake!"<p>

"My lord," Ben started. "I thought that-"

"You presume to think on my behalf?"

"My lord, your voice is completely different from mine-"

"Voice!? You have no voice! That's why I chose you!"

There were a few moments of silence. Edward turned to his window, then back to Jonson.

"You, uh…you at least kept my name from him?" Ben nodded. "And will continue to do so." Ben nodded again and turned as Edward made his way over to a large shelf, filled with manuscripts. Edward leafed through a couple till he found the one he was looking for. Othello.

"A romantic tragedy," He said, handing it to Jonson. "In iambic pentameter."

"All of it?" Ben asked. "Is that possible?"

"Of course it is."

Ben looked from the play to Edward and was about to say something when Edward flicked his hand towards the door, signaling Jonson to go. Ben bowed. "My lord." Then left.

"Will Shakespeare," Edward said writing on his parchment. "William…Shake…Speare."

* * *

><p><strong>The first and third part of this chapter is right out of Anonymous. Review!<strong>

**~Kate**


	8. Tempt Not A Desperate Man

Erik's life was perfect. His plays were popular, even if no one knew they were his, and Christine loved him. He'd never been happier in his life.

One thing, however, did bother him. It was Christine, or rather the fact that she still had not broken off her engagement with Raoul. If she loved him as she said she did, why would she still insist on staying engaged to Raoul? He finally asked her this one night.

"Erik, you know I love you, but I just don't know how to tell Raoul. If I tell him, I'll the thrown out of the house and I've no family, where would I go?"

"You would come live with me."

"What?" Christine scoffed. "In Raoul's sister's house? I don't think so."

"It's Edward's house, he'll let you stay. Anne would have no say in the matter."

"Erik, I can't. I don't want to cause any trouble between Lord Oxford and his father-in-law."

_Stay calm Erik. _He told himself, but his temper got the better of him.

"Why?! If you love me, as you say you do, why won't you break off the damn engagement?!

"Erik, please, I just-"

"It's because of my face isn't it? You want everyone to know you've been with me, that you're in love with a _freak_."

"NO! That's ridicul-"

"Is it?!"

"Erik this isn't you anymore!" Christine yelled, tears streaming down her face. She grabbed her cloak and slipped it on. "Goodbye Erik."

She said, slamming the door behind her.

Erik closed his eyes. _Oh God…what've I done? I'm such a fool! _

He went over to his desk and pulled out _Romeo and Juliet._

* * *

><p><em>A Few Hours Later<em>

"Edward?" Erik called , entering the Earl's study.

"Yes?" Edward asked, looking up from what he was writing.

"How do I get another play to Jonson?"

"Give it to Francesco and he'll give it to him. May I see what you have written?" Erik handed his friend the play. "Romeo and Juliet."

Edward read aloud. "A romantic tragedy, intriguing." Edward handed the manuscript back to Erik. "Thank you. " Erik responded, before leaving the study.

As Erik left, Edward's wife, Anne and daughter, Bridget, entered. Edward did not look up.

"Edward," Anne said, clearly annoyed. "We must discuss our daughter's dowry."

This caught the Earl's attention. "Dowry?"

"She cannot marry without a dowry that is becoming to the daughter of the Earl of Oxford."

"I can give her…"Edward thought of a moment. "Brooke House and 100 pounds." He said, waving his pen, then going back to his writing.

"A hundred pounds, Father?" Bridget piped up, she turned to Anne. "Mother?"

"That is all we have to get at the moment." Edward told his daughter, without looking up.

"Leave us, Bridget." Anne said. "Edward," She said when the door closed. "Our family is in financial ruins," Anne came closer to Edward's desk. "Any you—you-you play the flute while Rome burns." She said, leaning over his desk.

"Nero fiddled whilst Rome burned. " Edward replied, still not looking up.

"My God." Anne whispered, backing up a few steps. "You're…writing again. After you promised-"

Edward sighed and looked up at his wife. "Anne, you should have seen them, the mob. They didn't just sit there like the reptilian of court, faces motionless, fangs momentarily retracted. No!" He stood up and turned to the window. "They climbed the stage, they fought the French!"

"Stop it! Stop this at once!" Anne cried, knocking a few papers off her husband's desk. "Why must you write? Why must you continue to humiliate my family?" Her voice cracked on the last word and she began to cry.

Edward turned to her. "The voices, Anne. The voices, I can't stop them. They come to me." He put his hand on his chair to support himself. "When I sleep, when I wake, when I sup. When I walk down the hall."

Anne let out a sob and sunk to the floor. "The sweet longings of a maiden, the surging ambitions of a courtier." Edward continued, slowly sitting in his chair. "The foul designs of a murderer, the retched pleas of his victims. Only when I put their words, their voices, to parchment…are they cast loose, freed. Only then is my mind quieted…at peace." Edward collapsed into his chair. Anne looked disturbed and rose from where she was. "I would go mad, if I didn't write down the voices." He said, looking up at her.

"Are you possessed?" She asked, tears still in her eyes.

"Maybe I am."

* * *

><p>"This is incredible Ben!" Will cried as the two walked down the street. "The whole bloody thing in verse."<p>

"It's really not that difficult, if you try." Ben said, turning to his friend.

"Oh and have you ever tired?" Will remarked. Ben stopped walking.

" 'Ah but soft!' " Will quoted, walking over to a maid. " 'What light through yonder window breaks? It is the east, and Juliet is the sun.'"

The maid blushed. Will turned back to his friend and put his arm . "I'll have little trouble parting the legs of barmaids after this performance, Ben."

"You cannot play Romeo." Ben said, pushing Will's arm off his shoulder and continuing to walk on.

"What?" Will said in disbelief "Why not? I'm perfect for the role." He said, as Ben stopped at another vender. "I will not let that oaf Spence have another go at one of my roles! No!" Ben rolled his eyes. "Only Will Shakespeare can pump the life into Romeo's veins…and his codpiece. No, Ben, Ben, I'm an actor. Every inch of me, right down to my very toes. I want to- No, I crave, to act." He finished, putting a hand on Ben's shoulder.

"So bloody well act like a writer." Ben said. "And, for God's sake, keep of the stage , will you? Writer's do not have time to act." With that Ben took off in the opposite direction.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked that chapter! The part between Anne and Edward and the one between Will and Ben were from Anonymous.<strong>

**~Kate**


End file.
